


Domestic Life

by polyjosten



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: College, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-15 14:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19618306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyjosten/pseuds/polyjosten
Summary: Neil gets help with his school work, Andrew puts his foot in his mouth, and Kevin explores things that aren't exy.





	Domestic Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. Be careful with me. I just really need more kandreil content.

Neil had worked on homework for his statistics class for the better part of an hour. He had already finished the assignment that was due next class and worked on the next section preemptively. Truthfully, he hadn’t done all that because he was a star student but because he was procrastinating. He had to write about a chapter in the Odyssey but for the life of him he could not understand the wording of the book. Kevin laid on the couch they had found on the side of the road, laptop on his chest, headphones in doing something Neil couldn’t see (probably watching old USC games). Neil tapped his pen on his notebook a couple times before he decided he just needed to bite the bullet. He turned in his chair and caught Kevin’s attention, who pulled one headphone out and hummed to acknowledge him. 

“I have to write this paper…”

“What class?” Kevin replied distractedly.

“Mythology.”

Kevin finally pulled his eyes away from his screen, “Oh, sick. I took that class my freshman year.”  
“Could you help?”

“Sure.” The taller striker moved his laptop to the floor and sat up leaving space for Neil to sit in front of him up against the other arm rest. 

* 

When Andrew got home the paper was finished but they hadn’t moved from the couch deciding to watch Drunk History after the surprisingly easy task of research and writing. Neil was half asleep on Kevin’s shoulder, Andrew sat down in the space where Neil was at the start of their impromptu study session before he gradually migrated to Kevin’s side. The blonde kissed Neil’s closed eyelids as he laid his hand on the back of the couch sliding his fingers in Kevin’s hair. 

“How long have you been out here?” 

“Not long. I would have moved him to the bed but we still have to eat dinner.” 

“Caf or take out?” 

“I was actually going to cook something.” 

“Quinoa and broccoli?”

“Funny. No. Lasagna.” 

“Cheat day?”

“Cheat meal.”

“Shouldn’t you start that now then?”

“Well yeah but...” Kevin looked to Neil. 

Andrew’s lip twitched up. “I can take him.” 

They maneuvered Neil so he could lean on Andrew instead and Kevin was about to leave after a kiss shared with Andrew when Neil mumbled “I’m awake you know.” To anyone else Andrew would have sounded angry when he said, “go to sleep” but his boys knew how fake his exasperation was. Neil moved so his head was in Andrew’s lap rather than on his shoulder with a huff and Andrew put his hand in Neil’s hair while huffing back at him. When Andrew looked up to watch the tv that was still playing episodes of Drunk History Kevin was still standing there with a sickly sweet fond look on his face Andrew grabbed his collar and kissed him one more time before finally sending him to the kitchen. 

Surprisingly the lasagna was good but neither Neil nor Andrew knew if lasagna was really that hard to fuck up. What made it really odd though was the pairing of wine. Usually the only booze in the house is hard liquor or a stray six pack of beer left over from some celebration, not wine and definitely not something more expensive than Barefoot. Neil didn’t seem to notice, either because he wasn’t drinking it or because he was that oblivious. After the first servings Andrew swirled his glass and without looking up from the legs asked, “Do you have something you need to tell us?” Kevin gave him a confused look but Andrew couldn’t tell if it was fake or not. 

“Making dinner, nice wine, I don’t seem a pie baking so you didn’t make dessert. It all seems like a little much. Is it good news or bad?”

Kevin sheepishly put his fork down and finished chewing the food in his mouth, “I just like cooking and decided I wanted to do it more. I also found a video on wine pairing and wanted to try it out.” Andrew immediately felt like an asshole then Kevin continued, “I did make dessert though. It’s in the freezer. We don’t have to eat it.” 

Andrew bit his tongue “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to sound so harsh. I would love to have your dessert.” 

Kevin hummed and gave a small smile before he got up and went into the kitchen. Andrew pushed his empty plate toward the center of the table and put his face in his hand, “The first time he does something he likes that isn’t exy and I fucking make him feel bad for it.” Neil put his plate on top of Andrew’s, “You did really well in apologizing though.”

Andrew glared at him. 

“I’m serious. That--” 

Before he could continue Kevin walked back in the room balancing three bowls in his hands. Neil got up to help him and set the bowls on the table. Two of the bowls were filled with strawberry ice cream, the third was filled with vanilla ice cream with chunks of brownie and cookie dough. Thankfully Neil spoke before Andrew had the chance to open his mouth again, 

“When did you have time to do this?”

“This morning. You have to make it beforehand and freeze it for a while.”

Kevin didn’t seem phased by Andrew’s earlier assumptions but he also didn’t take a bite of the ice cream until they did first. 

“And this is your first time making this?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s really good. Be careful or we’ll never let you stop making meals for us.” Neil smirked.

“I wouldn’t hate that.”

Andrew had the urge to ask ‘is this about our meal plan?’ but bit it back. He also wanted to say ‘I’d like to have McDonald’s every once and awhile’ but he quieted that as well. Instead he settled on, “Thank you.” and joined the clean plate club. Later when the food was put away they explored the tastes of strawberry paired with cookie dough and found it quite nice.

*

The next day Neil stormed into the dorm bedroom, threw his bag up on his top bunk, and told Andrew who was on the bottom bunk “I hate your brother.” He then deftly climbed the ladder in two rungs and flopped himself down on the bed. There was a moment of silence. Then Andrew said, 

“I mean mood. But why?” 

“He got a perfect score on the chemistry test and I got a 75.” 

“Do you want me to help you on the next exam?” 

Neil popped his head down over the side of the bed, “Yes.”

Instead of cheating like Neil thought was gonna happen Andrew tried to help him study… except Andrew only has to read something once and he remembers it so it was a learning curve as to how he could actually help. They tried mnemonic devices, flashcards, and mock tests but what worked for Neil the most was when he gave fake lectures to Andrew. Whenever they had free time or while they were doing tasks that didn’t require a lot of thought Neil would just talk. Whenever he got something wrong Andrew would make a sound and whenever he left something out Andrew would ask a probing question. Sometimes Kevin would be there but he usually fell asleep halfway through if that was the only thing they were doing.

Neil started doing better on his exams but it wasn’t until two months later when he shoved a paper in Andrew’s face sporting a 100% that he beamed, “That fucker got a 98.”

**Author's Note:**

> The bit at the end doesn't really go but I didn't know where else to put that snippet. Bon appetit.
> 
> polyjosten on tumblr.


End file.
